


Tough love

by Oceanewave



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, Fairytail, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Jerik Week 2019, M/M, Modern AU, Not Related, they are parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanewave/pseuds/Oceanewave
Summary: He doesn’t know why he said “yes” when Jellal asked him if he’d come to his wedding. Maybe it was because of the plea in his eyes, almost saying “I need you here with me”. Or maybe it was because he had always been weak when it came to that man.





	1. Chapter 1

He doesn’t know why he said “yes” when Jellal asked him if he’d come to his wedding. Maybe it was because of the plea in his eyes, almost saying “I need you here with me”. Or maybe it was because he had always been weak when it came to that man.

But here he stands, in a corner, watching Jellal dancing softly with Erza, for their wedding dance. They look happy, smiles on their lips, their arms embracing each other in sweet manners.

They look perfect. And Erik wishes he could hate them for it. For the way his heart hurts so much. For the way his throat tightens and for the way his hands are shaking from all the emotions his body is experiencing right now.

But instead, he hates himself, because he knows perfectly well that he would have been the one in Erza’s place if only he hadn’t screwed up everything when he and Jellal were still together.

He always took everything for granted. He always thought that Jellal would stay no matter what sort of crap he brought home. That Jellal would still love him even if he didn’t do anything to earn that love.

In a way, Jellal did stay and kept loving him. Just not in the way Erik would have wanted.

Jellal always helped him when he needed it, he agreed to meet once in a while for them to catch up. They were always tangled together in a certain kind of way.

But only as friends.

And Erik is glad that, at least, he still has this.

“You should smile at a wedding. Not sulking like a grumpy old man.”

Erik blinks and realizes that Jellal is standing in front of him, smiling gently. He only has a second to wonder why he didn’t see him coming before Jellal puts his hand on his elbow and leads him out of everyone’s view.

They make their way over to a balcony, where they can see the sun setting. Erik feels Jellal’s hand leaving his arm and he feels cold all of a sudden.

“I’m happy you came. I was afraid you’d back off at the last minute.” Jellal said, a little nervous laugh escaping his lips.

“I was about to do that. But then I figured that I’d probably regret it later if I didn’t come,” Erik answers quietly.

Jellal only nods at that before turning his gaze towards the sun, and Erik can feel his eyes fill up with tears just at the sight of it because Jellal is so beautiful and there’s nothing that he regrets more than having the nerve to destroy everything he had with this man.

“Maybe in another world Erik.”

Jellal turns his eyes at him again, and he can see the tears traveling down his pale cheeks.

At this moment they both know that they still love each other, but they also know that their love was not meant to live.

Erik watches Jellal lean down, and for a split moment, he thinks that they are going to kiss. Just to say goodbye, but instead, he feels warm lips on his right cheek, and a trembling hand squeezing his before the man disappears from his view.

And Erik can’t help himself this time, he lets the tears run freely on his skin.

Maybe in another world Jellal…


	2. con el viento

Peleamos otra vez  
La casa está encendida  
Si me quedo es suicidio  
Dices que no lo volveras a hacer  
Promesas que ya no escucho  
Yo te conozco bien

It always starts in the same way.

It begins with a call from some random bar; even if he knows that he shouldn’t do it, that he should just ignore the call and pretend that nothing happened, Jellal still goes to him.  
When he gets there, Erik will smile and cling to him as if he was some sort of guardian angel.

As soon as they get home, Jellal will have to help him reach the bed because Erik will barely be able to place a foot in front of the other. He will tell him how beautiful he is, how much he loves him, and how he wants to spend the rest of his life with him.

Of course, he won’t remember a thing in the morning, and he will act as if everything was normal.

However, this time feels rather different.

As Jellal eyes his ringing phone, his heart remains clenched; he knows the reason for this call. It’s 2 am, so it’s not like there were any alternative possibilities. He continues to hold his breath while the tears start stinging his eyes. It’s still not like the other occasions; now, his body doesn’t want to move and pick up the phone. He doesn’t feel the urge to go and fetch his boyfriend.

He is tired. So tired.

He recalls each and every thing his friends told him: ‘Erik was no good for him’ and ‘he should have let him go already.’

He reminisces, albeit not very happily, about all the other nights. He would sob until his eyes dried out; it was all because he knew Erik was out there, in some random bar, drinking until he forgot his own name.

He remembers, in perfect detail, the moment when their relationship started going downhill: when he came home and found that girl in their bed. It had been difficult, but he forgave him.

He forgave the cheating.

He forgave the drinking.

He forgave the nights, like this one, when he couldn’t sleep.

He forgave everything.

Because that’s what you do when you love someone - when you really and truly adore someone.

But he is tired. So tired.

This time, instead of picking up his phone, he grabs a pen and a sheet of paper.

He proceeds to leave a short note:

“ ¡Ya no puedo más! Me voy. Te amo.”*

Although he’s too tired to think of any words in English, he knows that Erik will understand when he returns. Whenever he comes back, anyway; for all Jellal knew, he would never return.

He doesn’t allow himself to dwell on it too much. He knows that if he does, he might just stay and put himself through that hell once more. He grabs a bag, throws some of his belonging into it, and snatches his phone while heading for the door.

He leaves the keys on the table as he passes, even if it’s the hardest thing he’s ever done.

It’s better this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "I can't take it anymore. I'm leaving. I love you"


	3. Exploring the forbiden area

Laxus slides an arm around Freed’s waist, a small smile on his lips as he listens to his boyfriend chatting with Wendy, who is sitting in front of them. He is not really paying attention to what they’re saying, or even on what’s going on around him, only enjoying the voice of his mate which is probably why he squealed when he feels a hand landing on his shoulder.

He immediately turns his head to face the intruder, not missing the silence around him now. Jellal is looking at him with some desperation in his eyes, his face flushed from an emotion that Laxus can’t quite place.

“I need your help,” he says.

“With?” Laxus asks, confused.

Apart from polite greetings, he has never really talked to Jellal before. Not that he has anything against the man, it just never happened until now, which is why Laxus doesn’t really understand why Jellal is now standing in front of him asking for whatever help he needs.

“I…I need advice on a dragon slaying matters.”

Laxus raises an eyebrow, clearly not understanding the situation.

“Yeah…Well, I’m not sure I’m the best person to come to. Whatever it is, go ask Natsu. I’m sure he’ll be happy to help!” Laxus says.

“Natsu is too loud. I can’t ask him anything without the entire town being aware of it the next minute,” Jellal argues.

“Then go to Gajeel,” Laxus shrugged.

“I don’t like him.”

“Wendy?”

“She is…too young and I’m definitely not going to talk to her about…about that,” Jellal hesitates.

“There’s Sting and Rogue?”

At this, he gets an elbow in the ribs from his boyfriend and a deadpan look from Jellal.

“Okay, that’s fair, they are miles apart. What about your boyfriend then? The snake guy.”

“I can’t go to him. It’s about him!” Jellal hisses.

“Ah. I guess you’re screwed then.” 

This earns him a slap in the arm and he can’t help but wince. He turns his head towards Freed.

“What was that for?” He asks.

“You know damn well what was that for. He needs your help and you’re acting like a child. Go.”

Laxus sighs in defeat and gets up from his place, turning his attention to Jellal. He doesn’t have time to say anything since a hand takes his wrist pulls him towards the back door of the Guild.

Once they both are outside, Jellal leaves Laxus’s wrist and runs his hand through his hair.

“How do the mating things work?” Jellal asks quickly.

“Excuse me?” Laxus replies, surprised.

“The mating. How does this work? I’ve been with Erik for six months now and while everything is great and I love him with all my heart, he doesn’t want to explore the forbidden area for some shitty reasons so what should I do?”

Laxus stays silent for a moment, not a word finding his way out of his mouth. After all, he wasn’t expected to have this kind of conversation right now. Nonetheless with Jellal.

“The forbidden area. Yeah, um…what I really think is that you should go talk about this with er… Erza? Maybe, I don’t know. I don’t want to know where this is going.” Laxus stutters and slowly turns towards the door, ready to go back inside when a hand suddenly grasp his arm.

“Erza is out of town. I won’t talk to any other slayers so you’ll have to deal with me until I have an answer on what to do.” Jellal says, tightening his grip on the blond mage.

Laxus has seen many things in his life, but whatever Jellal was going through right now should be important to him, since he could see tears gathering in his eyes. He sighs and decides to hear out the heavenly body mage.

“So what do I have to do? Is there a ritual that I should know about? I don’t know, like a mating dance?”

“What?” Laxus questions bewildered, not sure if he heard right.

“You slayers are weird so don’t judge me for asking! This is a legitimate question!” Jellal exclaimed.

“Dear Lord, I knew I should have convinced Freed to stay in bed this morning,” Laxus sighs and frees his arm from Jellal’s fingers before going to sit on a bench, gesturing for Jellal to join him.

“What did Erik told you exactly?”

Jellal sits next to him, defeat written all over his face.

“He told me that every dragon has his mate and that he knew I was his. And we’ll claim each other with biting marks, after…making love. But every time things get serious between us he just…goes and feeds me with shitty excuses like "we can’t do it, someone might see” or things like that.“ Jellal confesses.

"Have you tried to talk to him about it?”

“I’m not an idiot. Of course, I tried. He just said that there’s nothing to worry about.”

Laxus only nods. Honestly, he has no idea what he could do to help in this kind of situation. He never had this sort of issues with Freed since both of them knew what they wanted from the beginning. And by the sounds of what Jellal was saying, Erik seemed to be afraid of something.

“Well, maybe you should try again and instead of asking him what the issue is, you tell him what you have an issue with.”

“Oh…” Jellal murmurs as if he’s hit by a sudden realisation.

“I was not lying when I told you I couldn’t do anything for you earlier. And now that I think of it I don’t think any other slayers could have helped either. Or anyone else, in fact. It’s something you need to do yourself. This your relationship; it’s yours to decide what is best to do.” Jellal only nods and stands.

“You’re right. I’m such an idiot. Thank you, Laxus.” He doesn’t have time to answer as Jellal already passes through the door.

*

Erik is sitting on the couch of their home when Jellal finally gets there. He is reading a book, humming a soft song under his breath. Jellal quickly tosses the keys on their table before making his way toward his boyfriend. He can see Erik lifting his head, a little smile on his lips, ready to greet him properly but Jellal doesn’t indulge him, only taking the book out of his hand before he claims his laps and straddles the dragon slayer.

There’s a confused expression on Erik’s face and Jellal can only imagine why. Until now all the physical contacts had been initiated by Erik, Jellal always the one to accept them. And maybe that was his mistake because he always thought acting this way would make his lover more comfortable with him; giving him space and accepting him only when he made the first move.

“I need to talk to you,” Jellal says, voice gentle.

“Your position doesn’t really imply…talking?” Erik answers quietly.

“Well…” Jellal smiles a little. “I need your full attention on me. And only me.”

“Alright. What is it?”

“I’ve been talking to Laxus and while he was saying something to me, I realised that I made a mistake.”

“What are you talking about?” Erik asks, a little worried.

“We’ve been together for six months, right ?” Jellal watches as Erik nods. “And for all this time, all I was doing was waiting for you to make a move for each and everything we’ve done until now. Like our confession, our first kiss; to our every first I always waited for you to come to me. And when things get serious like sex and intimacy, you always stop what you’re doing and every time I ask why, you never answer honestly. And I was sure that there was an issue that you didn’t want to talk about. Which is why I kept asking what you wanted exactly from all of this. And then… Laxus said something interesting. He said, instead of asking you what the issue is, I should tell you what I have an issue with. And it made me realise that all along you were waiting for me to make a move instead of letting you make the first move. Right?”

Jellal brings his hand to the tanned cheek, caressing softly the skin. He could feel how Erik leans to the touch, a tender smile on his lips as he slides his arms around Jellal’s waist.

“And it took you six months and a conversation with Laxus to understand that? I wasn’t really sure of what you truly wanted Jellal. I mean, you accepted everything I initiated until now, never refused anything, and I don’t know… I was just scared that you didn’t really understand what being with me truly means. Like I told you many times, being with a dragon means forever. There’s no going back, so… I was waiting for you to tell me when you’re ready.”

Jellal rolls his eyes fondly and rests his forehead against Erik’s. 

“You could have just told me that, silly.”

“Yeah, but I would have made the first move then.” 

Jellal can’t help but laugh a little.

The two of them are kind of a disaster, they need to communicate more for sure, but he wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world.

“I love you, Erik. And that means that I love all of you and I’m accepting everything that comes with it.”

He is answered by a pair of lips suddenly claiming his. And Jellal just melts against his lover like he always does, knowing that this time, everything will be alright.


	4. My head is full of you but my arms are empty

Jellal sighs as he enters the hotel room. He is tired from the flight, and his body seems to weigh a hundred tons more with every step he takes.

Closing the door behind him, he runs a hand through his hair, taking in the room. It’s simple enough; just a bed in the middle of the place, with a nightstand next to it. There’s another door not too far off, probably for the bathroom, and he can spot his luggage in the very corner of the rom. Nothing fancy, but it’ll do for the night, and as long as he can get a good night’s sleep, that’s all that matters.

The man doesn’t waste time and makes his way toward the bathroom, already taking his coat off. A yawn escapes his lips while he gets rid of the remainder of his clothes.  
When the hot water finally slides down his skin, he allows himself to close his eyes for a moment, enjoying the way his body is slowly warming up, as his sore muscles relax, tension easing.

He’d left his house early this morning, having just the time to have breakfast with his husband, before heading for the airport to take the flight so he could attend the meeting he’s having tomorrow. A little smile makes its way onto his lips as he thinks of the sleepy face Erik had earlier that day, eyes barely open but determined to spend a few more minutes with him before he went. Ten years being together and eight years of marriage barely allowed their love to fade; in fact, Jellal would say it’s made what’s between them grow further. Even if he has to go overseas for a few days at least once a month for work, it’s never shattered their relationship.

Jellal shakes his head drowsily and opens his eyes once more. As much as he enjoys the water on his skin, he desperately wants to sleep, so he quickly cleans his body before stepping out of the shower.

It’s only when he is completely dry that he remembers that he didn’t take any clothes with him. Sighing, he wraps the towel around his hips before going back to the bedroom where his luggage is. He opens it on the bed and he stops as his eyes meet with two post-it notes, a pink and a green one, stuck on top of his clothes.

Lifting an eyebrow, he takes the pink one between his fingers and can’t help but smile as he recognizes the neat handwriting that belongs to his husband.

“I bet you forgot to take your PJs in the bathroom with you again?” it says, and Jellal laughs at that. His husband knows him a little too well.

He picks up the green one and this time rolls his eyes fondly as he reads the few words on it: “Did I tell you how much I love you lately? Because I do. I love you.”

“I love you too.” he murmurs, even though Erik is not next to him to hear it.

Jellal has no idea when Erik found the time to slide these little notes in here, but as he gently puts them back from where he took them, he realizes that it was exactly what he needed.

Jellal takes a look at the time, hoping that if it’s not too late he can maybe call his husband and tell him that he loves him too. But it’s 10pm where he is, which means it’s past 2am for Erik. He is probably asleep and while Jellal knows if he calls, Erik would answer, he doesn’t have the heart to disturb him.

Sighing in defeat, he decides to go through his clothes and takes some pajamas, but as he removes the attire his gaze finds a blue post it, slowly falling and making its way toward the ground. He catches it swiftly and take a good look at it.

“My head is full of you but my arms are empty. I hope I’ll dream of you tonight and I’ll pray for tomorrow to come faster. Sleep well my one and only.”

Jellal feels his eyes sting as his heart clenched a little. He misses his husband and reading these had done nothing but makes him crave his presence more. He knows he won’t be able to sleep even if he is tired. Not until he could tell Erik how much he loves him too. He pulls on his pants before taking his phone. He doesn’t care what time it is anymore; all he wants is to hear the voice of the one he loves.

The phone rings two times before a groggy voice is heard, and Jellal shuts his eyes, picturing the sleepy face of Erik.

“Babe…?” Erik says, voice thick with sleep. “It’s two in the morning here…”

“Yeah, I know… I’m sorry.” Jellal answers, his voice soft.

There’s a little pause and Jellal can hear the bed cracking and the sheets being shuffled. He can imagine that the bed is a mess right now; Erik has always been a restless sleeper.

“Hey… is everything alright?” Erik asks, sounding more awake.

“Yeah… I just found your little notes.”

“Little… oh, yeah. Left them here when you were sleeping last night.”

“Thank you. They cheered me up.” Jellal says tenderly.

“You don’t have to thank me; but you don’t sound cheered up, more like… nostalgic.”

“Probably because it made me miss you a little more.” Jellal laughs.

“Oh…”

Jellal can almost see the little blush appearing on the tanned cheeks, the way Erik would avoid his gaze, flustered by the affection.

“I miss you too.” Erik whispers.

“Mmh… and I love you too.” Jellal hums contentedly.

“Uh… did you wake me up to be all sappy on me? Because I’m going to hang.”

At this, Jellal can’t help but laugh. No matter how many years they’ve been together, Erik is still shy and uncomfortable expressing his love out loud. He’s fine to show it or to write it down, but it’s always a battle for him to actually say the words.

“You and I both know that you’re not going to do that. I’ll keep calling you non-stop otherwise.”

“I’ll just turn my phone off.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Want to bet?”

Jellal can practically hear the challenging smile in Erik’s voice.

“You’re impossible.”

Despite having been on the phone with his husband for only a few minutes, Jellal can already tell that he is feeling a little bit better, so he turns the lights off and then slides under the cover, resting his phone next to him, after turning the speaker on.

“And yet you’re still married to me.” Erik says.

“Indeed. I must be crazy or something.”

“Definitely crazy. But that’s not news to me.” his husband chuckles.

Jellal rolls his eyes.

“As much as I would love to talk to you more, you have a meeting tomorrow and I have some pretty little snakes to take care of, early at the Zoo…”

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry for waking you up.” Jellal interrupts, wanting to end this quickly so they can both get a good night’s sleep.

“It’s okay, babe. We will see each other when you come home tomorrow, okay?”

“Alright… goodnight, love. I love you.”

There’s only silence for a moment, and Jellal is afraid that somehow the call has ended, but then he can hear a soft sigh, and Erik’s voice comes over the speakers again.  
“I love you too, sweetheart. Sleep well.”

Jellal smiles widely at the words, but before he can say anything the conversation is over, and his eyes meet the home screen of his phone. A picture of Erik and himself, faces pressed together, greets him. Both of them have a silly grin on their lips, eyes glimmering with happiness.

And it’s with this picture and the voice of his husband still running through his mind, that he finally falls asleep, content with the knowledge that Erik is always there for him.


	5. Your hair is so soft

Jellal wakes up to fingers carding softly through his hair. His head rests on a firm chest where he can hear a steady heartbeat. There’s an arm around his waist, keeping his body close to the other.

He feels warm and safe.

He keeps his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling. He has no doubt that the Dragon Slayer he’s lying next to knows that he is awake, but neither of them says anything. Simply taking everything that they can from this moment, choosing to bask in each other’s presence for now.

It’s been so long since they all had a nice bed to sleep in. They mostly need to thank Mest for this little favour, for allowing them to spend some time at an Inn. It’s only for two days, but they couldn’t be more grateful. Especially Jellal, who finally has some time alone with his lover.

The body under him is suddenly moving, and Jellal groans a little bit, tightening his grip around the other male. There’s a soft laugh and Jellal opens his eyes, lifting up his head to meet Erik’s amused brown gaze.

“I knew you were clingy, but you’re really similar to a baby koala right now.” he laughs.

“Yeah, like you’re one to talk.” Jellal scoffs.

Erik only hums as he runs his fingers through Jellal’s hair again, and the object of his affections can’t help but let out a soft sigh of contentment.

“Your hair is so soft…” Erik murmurs, and then his fingers are slowly making their way toward Jellal’s cheek. “Your skin is so smooth…” A thumb is now gently pulling on his bottom lip. “ And your lips are so tender…”

Jellal can feel his face burning. It’s always so easy to be flustered by Erik. The man always manages to compliment him when he doesn’t expect it and Jellal is never sure how to react to this, turning into a complete mess. Much to Erik’s delight – Jellal swears that his boyfriend can be evil sometimes.

“I always tend to forget that, since you’re always covered in dirt.”

And there it is. Like always, Erik finds a way to make fun of him.

The tattooed man groans as he frees himself from Erik’s arms to get out of the bed, making his way toward the bathroom.

“You’re sleeping outside tonight.” he calls over his shoulder, not bothering to look back, and slams the door. He can hear the loud, indignant sound that escapes Erik’s lips and stifles a chuckle.

“Hey, babe! I was joking! You’re not really going to do that… right?”

Jellal doesn’t answer, but a smile forms on the corner of his lips.

Just like always, he will tease his boyfriend until the night comes, and in spite of whatever is said during the day, they’ll eventually end up in the same bed, curling around each other.


	6. The one where my love wasn't enough for you

“There’s not a thing I could say  
Not a song I could sing  
For your mind to change  
Nothing can fill up the space  
Won’t ask you to stay  
But let me ask you one thing  
Oh, when did you fall out of love, out of love?  
Oh, when did you fall out of love with me?”  
Alessia Cara – Out of Love.

Erik is not sure of when his relationship with Jellal started to fall apart exactly. He doesn’t really understand it either, because last time he checked they had everything they needed to be happy. At least that’s what he thought. But now that he watches Jellal doing the dishes, something feels out of place.

Jellal is not humming like he used to do when he busies himself with cleaning. There’s no more music filling the silence around them, only the sound of water and the occasional clinking of glasses colliding. And as the realisation comes to him, he can tell that this has been the case for a while now, and not only about this, but other things. Jellal doesn’t greet him anymore when he comes home, and he leaves without a goodbye. They haven’t touched each other in any kind of way for almost a month now, because Jellal is always tired or not “in the mood”. They barely talk too. Which is probably what he misses the most, hearing the voice of the man he loves.

There’s a phone ringing, tearing Erik from his thoughts, and by the way the dishes are suddenly left on the sink and hurried footsteps are heard, he already knows who it is. Because lately, there’s only one person that Jellal is ready to give up everything for; there’s only one name that he pronounces during the rare times they are talking; there’s only one person who can make him smile like he is right now. And maybe if Erik had been a little more careful, he would have seen this coming.

“Hey, Gray! I was waiting for your call,” Jellal says, his voice soft and laced with an excitement and eagerness which Erik no longer is familiar with. “No, you’re not interrupting anything don’t worry, I’m alone anyway so don’t worry,” he adds.

Erik wants to say that no, he is literally right here on the couch, waiting for him, but instead, he clenches his jaw as he sees Jellal going to their bedroom, closing the door behind him.

He hates the way his heart stings and how the tears gather quickly in his eyes. He hates the way he let them fall when he hears Jellal laughing because of something another man other than him had said.

He hates everything and it hurts.

*

He knows that the Gray about whom Jellal is always talking about or talking to is someone Jellal knows from work. The guy started to work with him only six months ago and Jellal had immediately liked him. As friends, Erik first thought, or rather hoped. But he’s not blind nor stupid. He knows what being in love looks like, and the way Jellal’s face glows when he comes out of the room an hour later, only proves him right.

Jellal sits at the other end of the couch, and Erik watches him as he goes through his phone, smiling widely at whatever he is seeing right now. Erik can’t remember the last time this smile was aimed for him.

“What does he look like?”

The words slip out of his mouth, but he doesn’t try to take them back, because he wants to know. Even if it hurts like hell and he already feel like suffocating.

“What?” comes the answer.

Jellal isn’t even looking at him, eyes still glued to his phone, but Erik doesn’t really mind for once, because he can feel the tears again.

“What does he look like? That Gray?”

At the name of the man, Jellal immediately lifts up his head towards him, a confused look on his face. And Erik would have laughed if his throat didn’t feel so tight.

“Why are you asking?” Jellal asks.

“I want to know what he has that I don’t have.”

“Erik…you’re not making much sense.”

Jellal’s attention is brought back on his phone as a new text comes, and all Erik wants is to throw the device out of the window. But he doesn’t feel like doing anything more than talking.

He is so tired.

“I want to know if he looks better than me. Is he taller or shorter than me? Muscular? Was it his smile or his eyes that you fell for first? Or maybe his voice? How does it sound like? And his face, does it look soft or is he the kind of guy who looks angry at the world at first but then he’s sweet at heart? I want to know everything.”

He knows the tears are falling freely now and he doesn’t do anything to stop them, mostly because his words manage to gain Jellal’s attention back and he wants him to see. To see how hurt he is.

A part inside of him almost wants to chuckle darkly out loud, because it is someone else’s thoughts that bring Jellal’s attention to him.

“Erik—”

“I want to know everything,” he repeats, not breaking the eye contact. “Because maybe that would explain why you don’t touch me anymore, why you pretend I don’t exist even when I’m right next to you, why you won’t even talk to me if the topic is not about your work and him.”

A sob escapes his mouth and then it doesn’t stop. He feels pathetic, never in his life has he reacted like this. But he shouldn’t be surprised, Jellal has always managed to bring emotions out of him, even when he doesn’t want to.

He feels the couch shifting and a hand making its way towards him, but he puts his arms in front of him, shielding him from the touch.

“Don’t…Don’t fucking touch me.”

“Erik, please- listen to me, it’s…it’s complicated.”

Erik can’t help but laugh, and it’s mixed with a sob, and everything comes out in a weird way, he feels strange, but he couldn’t care less. There is this vague emptiness spreading inside of him.

“Complicated? What about it is complicated? Because everything is pretty simple to me. You love him, and all I’m asking is to tell me what does he have that I don’t? It’s a simple question Jellal, so answer me.”

“I don’t love him, it’s not…”

“Don’t try and say shit to me Jellal. I know what you look like when you’re in love. That fucking smile is the one you used to give me before. That stupid tone you use when you’re talking to him is the same one you used on me. The soft look on your face is the exact same one you used to have around me. And now I don’t have anything. He has everything and I don’t have anything…Why? What did I do?”

Jellal drops his gaze on his lap and Erik feels his heart clenches more at this. There’s no answer coming out of his mouth and he doesn’t know what hurts more: the fact that Jellal is not even trying to deny anything or the silence he is met with.

Erik brings his hands to his face, erasing any trace of tears on his cheeks.

“Alright… I’m going to Macbeth’s tonight, and when you’ll be at work tomorrow, I’ll come to take my things. I won’t be in your way anymore.”

He doesn’t wait for an answer this time and goes to the bedroom. He gathers some of his things quickly before making his way out.

He doesn’t spare a glance at Jellal, who is still sitting on the couch, not looking at him, not asking him to stay and not even moving to prevent him from leaving the house.

It feels like his heart is burning, his head is spinning and it’s so hard to breathe, but he keeps moving, anyway.


	7. Serendipity part 1

Day 1: “I want to stop running you know”

Jellal lets his eyes fall on the ocean before him.

It’s a peaceful day for once: no mission for them to complete, they are not targeted by anyone either and the weather is nice.

He can hear Sorano and Sawyer arguing over something he doesn’t even bother trying to understand, Meredy and Ultear are quietly laughing beside him. He knows for sure that Macbeth is sleeping, and that Richard is probably reading some book. Erik is just in front of him, his feet dipping in the water.

It really is a perfect day.

But somehow, he can’t help but feel like something is missing. It has been for days now. It’s kind of crazy and stupid really, since he has everything, he needs around him.  
“You’re thinking too hard Jellal, I can almost see your brain working,” Ultear says suddenly.

He turns his head towards her, looking at both the girls who are staring at him fondly. He can’t help but smile a little at this.

“Ah, you know me, my mind never stops running,” he answers before returning his attention to where Erik still is.

He hasn’t moved from his spot for a few minutes, he almost looks like a statue there, and for a moment Jellal wonders how he can be so still when the ocean is raging around him, waves crashing at his feet.

“I think whatever is on your mind you should voice it. Tell him about it,” Meredy gently intervenes.

Jellal lets out a little laugh because sometimes he forgets how much these people know him; know how his mind and heart work. There’s no point trying to deny anything, so he just stands up from where he is and makes his way towards the man he loves.

Erik doesn’t move an inch but Jellal knows that he’s aware of his intention because the moment he arrives next to the Dragon Slayer, Erik immediately slides a hand in his. Jellal squeezes his hand and leans against him.

They are silent for a moment before Erik slightly turns his head towards him and leaves a kiss on his temple.

“What’s on your mind?” He asks softly.

And Jellal can’t help but feel at peace with this, because it means Erik is giving him space, it means Erik is giving him the choice to say what he wants without going looking through his mind. It would not be a big deal for anyone else but for him, it means the world.

So Jellal decides to be honest about it. Just like his lover is trusting him enough to let things go at his own pace, he will trust him too with what has been bothering his heart for a few days now.

“I want to stop running, you know?” he confesses.

There’s no answer for a moment, only the hand holding his is leaving his fingers so Erik’s arm could properly slide around his waist.

It’s warm and he feels a little calmer than before. Jellal has always been amazed by the effect that Erik has on him. No matter what is wrong, he always feels better with Erik by his side.

“I know ” Erik finally says. “Me too.”

Jellal turns his head toward him this time, taking a good look at the man next to him. He is still gazing at the ocean, a thoughtful look on his face.

“But it’s not that bad if you think of it,” he adds.

“What do you mean?”

“Well…we’re not alone. We have our friends with us, so I guess it makes everything a little more bearable.”

This time Erik shifts his eyes to him, and they stare at each other for a moment. As if Erik was trying to make sure his words were able to soothe Jellal’s mind, while Jellal was searching for any sign of doubt.

And because Jellal knows Erik like the back of his hand, he knows that these words were said only to make him feel better, only to keep the hope that one day everything will be back to normal. So, he doesn’t say anything anymore and when Erik’s lips are pressed gently against his forehead, he closes his eyes.

For now, he won’t press the matter.


	8. Serendipity part 2

“So… Is this really where we’re going to live now?” Sorano asks, breaking the silence around them as she steps inside and eyes the place.

“Well, it looks like it. Damn it’s so huge!” Ultear responds, taking a step forward.

She is quickly followed by Meredy who slides an arm around her, eyes big and shining with wonder. They both have a smile on their faces and it’s endearing to see them like this.  
The others don’t waste time to follow the two girls, probably eager to discover more about this place.

Only Erik and Jellal remain where they are: still and facing the mansion, or Jellal thinks that’s what it is, he never came across a house this big before. He guesses if they are going to live together, it’s best to have a lot of space.

It feels surreal to be there and knowing that they’re allowed to stay here. That they don’t have to run anymore.

That they have a home to come to.

For as long as he can remember, he never had a proper home. He was dragged on a dark path at a young age and when he got the chance to go through a lighter way, he had to run for his life. And here he is, at 27, looking at a place that he can finally call “home”.

There’s a hand grabbing his and Jellal turns his head toward to see it. Of course, it’s Erik, he knew it before he looked at him, but now that his eyes are on him, Jellal realises that he is not the only one here for whom it’s the first time.

They all went through a lot these last years; a rough part because of him and his silly plan to build the Tower of Heaven. And for a moment this thought stays on his mind because he deprived them of a chance to know what it was like to belong somewhere. If it weren’t for him, this life that they are going to have now would have been their life since the beginning.

He can’t help but feel guilty again as he tears his gaze from Erik to look in front of him again.

What did he do to deserve a second chance like this?

“Hey, we talked about this,” comes Erik’s voice.

It’s gentle and warm and Jellal has a little smile forming on his lips at this.

“I thought we said no reading my mind unless I agree to it,” Jellal answers instead.

"Yeah, well I don’t have to read your mind to know what you’re thinking about. I know you better than you do, babe.”

Jellal doesn’t say anything this time. He leans against Erik, and the man doesn’t waste a single second before he slides an arm around his waist, bringing him much closer until Jellal can rest his head properly on his shoulder.

“You deserve it,” Erik tells him.

It’s an old and an overuse sentence. As Erik said, they have talked about these many times before— about his guilt, about what he thinks he does or doesn’t deserve. But like every time, it works. It eases the pain in his heart.

“I believe you,” Jellal answers like he does every single time.

He watches as Sawyer is teasing Sorano, who is close to hitting him in the face with whatever is in the arms reach. His attention then goes to Macbeth who is sitting on the grass, talking to Richard who’s standing next to him. And finally, his eyes meet drift to of Ultear and Meldy who are speaking loudly and with excitement.

It’s crazy, a little silly and still hard to believe sometimes but Erik is right. He deserves this.

They deserve this.


	9. Serendipity part 3

They were lying in bed, shoulders touching and eyes locked on the ceiling where little plastic stars were the only thing shining in the dark around them.

It’s a silly thing meant for children, but somehow Jellal insists they buy it.

“Now that we have a real roof under our heads I think I’m going to miss watching them a little. Let’s buy this so we can still watch them!” He said at the time.

And with the big smile and shiny eyes his lover offered him, Erik had no other choice but to give his approval.

Now that they are contemplating them, Erik kind of understands what Jellal meant.

It doesn’t really look like the sky they used to sleep under, of course. There are a few items that are missing a leg or two, making weird shapes instead of stars. Erik is also sure the Moon isn’t supposed to look oval, but he gets why Jellal wants them hanging there.

It means they’ve finally found a place to settle, a place where they can exist and evolve without worrying about anything.

“I heard Ultear saying that Gray and Natsu adopted a baby,” Jellal says, breaking the silence around them.

This brings Erik’s attention back to the man he loves. Jellal isn’t looking at him, eyes still fixed on the ceiling, but he has a soft look on his face, so Erik doesn’t respond yet, waiting for him to continue.

“A little girl named Ally. From what she said, the child is only eight months old. They rescued her from a fire.”

Jellal frowns at this, taking a moment before he finds his words again.

“Her parents died, and she didn’t have anyone else. According to Ultear, Gray was the one who convinced Natsu to keep her with them.” Jellal states.

“Really? I would have thought Natsu would be the one more excited about it.” Erik tells him.

“Yeah..me too. But I guess it makes sense. Gray has always been a softie at heart.”

Erik snorts at this. He’s never really talked to the man but from what Natsu tells him each time they see each other at those silly dragon slayer meeting - that Wendy insisted they hold at least twice a month- he couldn’t agree more with Jellal.

“ I guess this is the only thing I’m going to hear about next week then. Maybe I can come up with an excuse and say I’m sick?” Erik suggests.

And this brings out a laugh from Jellal.

“Yeah, I don’t think that will work. You’ve already used that too many times. Last time they literally came here. I don’t want to have to replace more furniture because of one of Natsu and Gajeel’s useless fights. You’ll go, or I’ll make you go.”

The dragon slayer only groans but doesn’t argue with him. This brings back the silence again, and Erik closes his eyes this time. It’s peaceful, and the environment is calm enough for him to fall asleep. But he doesn’t have much time to contemplate the idea as Jellal’s voice rings again.

“Do you want kids? I mean one day, not now? Doesn’t have to be with me either but yeah..uh kids?”

It’s said in a weird and unconfident way, and Erik would have made fun of him if it weren’t for the fact that he is caught off guard.

He is definitely awake now, and his eyes are wide open as he slowly turns his face toward Jellal, who is also looking at him now.

They stare at each other’s eyes for a moment. Neither of them making any noise. Jellal’s face is open and curious. He is clearly expecting an answer but is waiting patiently for Erik to come back to his senses.

“I-I never thought about it before ?” Comes Erik’s answer. “How about you?” He chooses to deflect the attention back to Jellal.

“Well… I never thought about having one seriously until…recently ?” He says, almost whispering.

And if it weren’t for his special hearing Erik is sure that he would have missed it.

His heart is suddenly beating fast, scared to understand the meaning being these words.

“What do you mean…?” He still asks.

Jellal looks uncomfortable for a moment before he turns on his side, body fully facing Erik now. Erik imitates him, and a few seconds later, their hands are locked together.

“Before we had this home… I never thought about having a child. I mean what kind of world would they have grown up in, right? Always on the run, never settling in one place, too much danger. But now… now it feels more right? I don’t know how to explain it properly.” Jellal sighs.

And Erik squeezes his hand because he knows precisely what Jellal is trying to say.

“I don’t mean I want one now. But I definitely would like to take care of a little human being one day.” He finishes, a smile taking over his lips.

Erik keeps his eyes on him. Honestly, the thought has simply never crossed his mind. Probably because he was always focused on something else so that it didn’t occur to him that it was something he should consider at some point.

Now that Jellal has brought the subject up, he can’t help but imagine what it would be like to have a child of his own, running around the house, laughing and crying. He’s sure that Sorano, Meredy, and Ultear would be head over heels for the little being and he has no doubt that the other guys would make greats uncles.

But he realizes something else too. If he ever has a child one day, there’s one person he can’t help but see by his side. Only one person who would make the experience worth it  
.  
“I wouldn’t mind having a child one day. As long as you’re in the picture too.” Erik confesses.

He feels more than sees Jellal coming to catch his lips against his. There’s a hand tangled in his hair and a body coming closer to his. And Erik can’t fight the smile tugging on his lips as they kiss. It’s a little awkward and weird, but he knows he’s said the right thing because he can hear Jellal’s thoughts mirror his. He can’t dream of a better person to raise a child with either.


	10. Serendipity part 4

“Come and catch me Daddy!” comes a little voice, quickly followed by a laugh.

And this time instead of going after his daughter, Erik lets himself fall onto the ground, his back meeting the grass, completely worn out.

Erik has faced countless enemies, and far more dangerous situations than to entertain his little ray of sunshine, but never he would have imagined that he would feel this tired after only one hour out with her.

He closes his eyes as he tried to breathe evenly again.

“Look at you. The great and powerful Erik aka Cobra of Oracion Seis, completely out because of a little girl.”

Jellal’s voice fills his ears, and Erik doesn’t have to look at him to know that he’s wearing a smirk on his lips.

“Shut up. Who said it was a good idea to have a child again? I think I want a refund. I’ve been tricked.”

He doesn’t mean a word of it, of course, and he knows Jellal understood this as well, when the other mage sits next to him and brushes a hand through his hair, rearranging a few strands.

“I’m sorry but I think you’ll have to deal with this until the day you die, my dear,” Jellal jokes. “But you can rest, for now, Sawyer is distracting her.”

As if on cue, he hears the light laugher of his eight years old daughter ringing around them. Erik decides to open his eyes and sit so he can take a look at the scene in front of him.  
Alena is running, trying her best to escape her uncle’s hands. He knows Sawyer is probably indulging her, but his daughter has a happy look on her face and it’s all that matters.

“That explains why she didn’t come to get me right away,” Erik finally says.

He feels Jellal coming closer to him until their shoulders are brushing and their hands are tangled together.

“I love her so much,” Erik whispers.

“I know. I love her too.”

“We are so lucky to have her,” he adds.

“We are.”

“And we deserve this happiness,” he finishes.

There’s a kiss pressing on his cheek and Jellal squeezes his hand a little tighter. It’s not the first time that these words are exchanged, and it won’t be the last time either, because these mean so much to them.

It reminds them that they didn’t waste their second chance. It reminds them that despite their past, they are blessed with a little human being for whom they can make everything better and will do anything for. It reminds them that they have something good to live for.

It reminds them that they too are allowed to experience this kind of joy.

“We deserve this happiness,” Jellal agrees.


	11. Serendipity part 5

Ultear puts her glass in the sink before turning her attention towards the living room where she can hear soft voices.

It’s past ten, and most of them are already in their room and the only reason she came here was to drop off her empty cup previously filled with tea. She didn’t expect to find one from the group here. She quietly makes her way to the living room and when she reaches it, she doesn’t dare to take another step.

From where she is, she only sees their sides but it’s enough for her to grow a smile on her lips as she takes a good look at the scene.

Erik and Jellal are sitting on the couch, comfortably pressed against each other, and Alena is on Erik’s laps, his arms circling securely around her, as her little legs are resting on Jellal’s. She’s asleep, her head against her father’s chest.

Ultear watches with amusement the way Jellal’s head slowly drops towards Erik’s shoulder and it’s not long before Erik notices it too, and nudges Jellal a little to wake him up.

“Let’s get her to her room and then we go to bed. You look exhausted,” Erik whispers.

“Ah, she wanted to learn a few spells from me this afternoon and well…she’s full of energy and clearly doesn’t know when to stop,” Jellal replies, a smile playing on his lips.

“Mmh, wonder where she got that from,” Erik says playfully.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

They both stand from the couch, turning away to reach the stairs to go to their room. Ultear only sees their backs now, but the way they still manage to be close to each other is too endearing for her to move back to her room yet. So, she waits until they are completely out of her view.

She wonders what it must feel like to be a family like them.


End file.
